


Sweet Dreams

by MarcelinaRose



Series: The Comphet Mishima Chronicles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comphet Mishima, Compulsive Heterosexuality, Hand Jobs, Heteronormativity, Kid's still pining, M/M, Next time we got him pining for Akira again, One-Sided Attraction, This time it's Ryuji, Wet Dream, someone help this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: There was a dip on the other side of the bed. A large weight sat itself near the heel of Yuuki’s foot. Yuuki groaned at the shift, curling up under the covers and burying his head further into the pillow. Something told him to open his eyes, but they were so heavy with sleep, he had half the mind to drift off again. But something was off. He knew it wasn’t either of his parents because they were out of town for the week, and he was confident he locked the doors and windows before going to bed for the night. Yuuki had to know who it was. With another moan, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he turned his head to the foot of the bed to see. . .Sakamoto?
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Comphet Mishima Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914211
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Dreams

Sakamoto’s eyes were the color of a dark chocolate honey, something that contrasted the literal sun that was his hair. He was only a couple inches taller, but to Yuuki, that made all the difference. While the thoughts about Sakamoto weren’t as bad as the ones about Kurusu, they still left Yuuki a flushed mess unable to speak without the words fumbling and falling out of his mouth. Sometimes he wished he was in Sakamoto’s class instead of 2-D; he wouldn't be as distracted staring at him than he would be with staring at Kurusu. Even then, it wouldn’t exactly help his current predicament.

Yuuki scored lower than he wanted on the test. Trying to think about any other girl in his class and not Kurusu’s good-looking features only made him less focused. Meanwhile, Kurusu got top marks as usual, and on the day of the results, he had girls flocking to his desk giving him praise and asking to be tutored in a not so subtle flirtatious way. Just watching them caused Yuuki to frown with his face heating up at hearing the raven speak. Through the girls, he spotted Morgana’s tail peeking out from the desk despite trying his best to stay hidden.

That afternoon, Yuuki grabbed some melon bread from the store before heading home. He heard Morgana meowing away as he stepped out of the school gate, Sakamoto calling to Kurusu from the steps, and he turned around to see the two boys head in the opposite direction with Takamaki hot on their tails. No matter how much he tried to keep his focus on her, it immediately went to Kurusu and Sakamoto. Sakamoto had a hand on his shoulder and laughed carelessly. Yuuki kept his eyes on his fingers, watching them flex and squeeze the fabric of the blazer. For some reason, Yuuki wished they were squeezing something else instead.

“Mishima-senpai? Are you alright?”

“Hueh?” Yuuki whipped around to see a familiar red bow next to him. He looked down to see Yoshizawa peering up at him with concern. He scratched the back of his head once he realized how dark his face was. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just spacing out a bit.”

“Well, don’t space out too much. See you tomorrow.” Yoshizawa giggled before heading down the road. Yuuki only sighed, glancing at the time on his phone before stepping away.

Homework was still something he couldn’t fully focus on, not with the other boys still plaguing his mind. He let the comments play out on the Phan-site, not in the mood to care if there was anything hateful in the server. The trolls weren’t even enough to get a reaction out of him. He was too out of it, too worked up about Kurusu and Sakamoto and too tired to even want to figure out his thoughts.

It took him the rest of the night to do his schoolwork and be admin on the site, two activities that would normally take a couple hours instead of six. But Yuuki was already drained for the day, not finding the motivation to do much of anything. He turned off all of his devices for the night, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a low hum and closing his laptop. The pillow was calling him from across the room, and even though Yuuki wouldn’t mind flopping on top of the bed and falling asleep instantly, he knew sleeping in his uniform would be uncomfortable and would only worsen the night.

Yuuki’s thoughts were really trying to get him killed. He almost overheated in the bath from imagining Kurusu being in there with him and putting his hands closer than where they needed to be —Yuuki hated that he didn’t mind it too much— and he almost ran headfirst into the corner of his bedroom door when imagining Sakamoto saying something that sounded like flirting.

He flung the covers over his head after turning off the lights in his room. “Gimme a break,” He muttered while closing his eyes. “I’m better off dreaming about Takamaki.”

Deep down, Yuuki knew he was lying to himself, but he simply didn’t care.

* * *

There was a dip on the other side of the bed. A large weight sat itself near the heel of Yuuki’s foot. Yuuki groaned at the shift, curling up under the covers and burying his head further into the pillow. Something told him to open his eyes, but they were so heavy with sleep, he had half the mind to drift off again. But something was off. He knew it wasn’t either of his parents because they were out of town for the week, and he was confident he locked the doors and windows before going to bed for the night. Yuuki had to know who it was. With another moan, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he turned his head to the foot of the bed to see. . .

Sakamoto?

Wait, what was Sakamoto doing here? How’d he even get in the house? These thoughts spiraled inside Yuuki’s mind, but Sakamoto only stared at him with an almost serious expression. Yuuki didn’t know what to make of it. That cursed flutter in his chest returned when they locked eyes. After a moment, Sakamoto scooted closer to him, but Yuuki didn’t pull away. He _wanted_ Sakamoto to be closer to him, he wanted Sakamoto to put his hands all over him, god he just wanted Sakamoto to help him figure out what was happening to him.

Before he knew it, Sakamoto’s lips were mere inches away from his own. Yuuki could feel his breathing, and he couldn’t get away with Sakamoto’s hands caging his head in place. Yuuki’s fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to pull Sakamoto down onto the bed even though he _knew_ it was wrong. He _knew_ he should push Sakamoto away, he _knew_ if he didn’t, it would turn into a mess, and he _knew_ he shouldn’t have these kinds of thoughts about Sakamoto in the first place.

But Yuuki’s mind went blank when Sakamoto finally closed the gap between them.

Sakamoto’s lips were thin and a bit chapped, but Yuuki was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. His breath hitched, face burning with confused arousal, but his hands reached up to let his fingers play with Sakamoto’s hairline. Sakamoto’s hands slid down to grab Yuuki’s waist, the touch making him shudder and roll his hips.

Yuuki had a burst of courage to sit up, still in a deep kiss with the boy above him, and put himself in a sitting position, and his hands travelled to his shoulders. They pulled away briefly, and Sakamoto whispered something against his lips, something Yuuki wished he could hear. But Yuuki assumed he was encouraging him to keep going with the way Sakamoto kissed him again.

There was barely any space between them as Yuuki proceeded to pull at Sakamoto’s shirt in a poor attempt to yank it over his head. Sakamoto did the job for him and flung it behind him on the floor. Yuuki saw that as a sign to undress as well, struggling to take off his shirt with his arm stuck in the headhole. He heard Sakamoto laugh at his struggle, and he pouted before it was kissed away. Yuuki’s hands stayed where they were on Sakamoto’s midriff, taking the time to feel how much muscle was there from his time on the track team. He swallowed nervously and trailed his eyes down to the now visible bulge in Sakamoto’s sweatpants. It only sent blood right to his groin.

“Whatcha waiting for?” Sakamoto’s voice lowered a few octaves and was right in Yuuki’s ear. Yuuki did his best to collect himself, watching his fingers play with the waistband of Sakamoto’s pants for a moment before massaging the tent underneath them. As his fingers squeezed, there were more hot breaths in his ear “There ya go. Just like that.”

Yuuki whimpered, shuddering at the teeth nipping the shell of his ear and finding the courage to slip his hand down Sakamoto’s pants to grab a hold of him. They were about the same size, but Yuuki swore he had more girth to him. Sakamoto hissed and pulled away from his ear. “Don’t wanna be the only one having fun here,” His eyes had a hard time turning away from the erection still trapped in Yuuki’s shorts. “You mind?”

Yuuki shook his head, and Sakamoto wasted no time in yanking his pants down. Yuuki gasped at the air, and he whined at the nimble fingers that wrapped themselves around him. “Hey, don’t leave me hanging.” Were Sakamoto’s only words before slamming their lips together again. Yuuki wailed in his mouth as he was stroked at a vigorous pace, and he had to get his head out of the clouds to give Sakamoto the same treatment.

Sakamoto’s free hand grabbed the back of Yuuki’s head as he shoved his tongue down Yuuki’s throat. Yuuki tried to breathe through his nose, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he tried to push back albeit with weaker force. But Yuuki did manage to push himself forward so he was on top of Sakamoto. He rolled his hips in time with the strokes, keeping his free hand on Sakamoto’s shoulder to keep him pinned. His head dropped when a finger dug into the slit, and he pouted with a whine.

“You’re so cute, y’know?” Despite the teasing tone, Sakamoto kissed the top of his head sweetly. God, if Sakamoto was going to give him that look, he wouldn’t last very long. The room felt hot, too hot for his liking, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Sakamoto was doing so many wondrous things to him.

Yuuki could feel himself tipping over the edge. His vision was blurring and his head was spinning. Sakamoto was smirking underneath him and reached up to nip at his collarbone, which had Yuuki babbling. “S-Sakamoto, I—”

“Let go, Mishi. Let go.” Sakamoto was kissing him again. Yuuki was close, oh so close. He was going mad. It would only take a couple more strokes. Just a few more and—

An alarm clock rang in his ears.

Yuuki’s eyes snapped open, heaving and panting for air as his phone went off on the bedside table next to him. Despite the fan going off, it didn’t help how hot and sweaty he felt under the covers. Yuuki gulped in a few breaths, his face burning a bright red. He didn’t have the chance to sit up before realizing there was something hard between his legs. His eyes widened before he slowly peeked under the covers to find a fully hard erection pulsing against him. Yuuki went pale and immediately pulled the covers back down. “No. No, this can’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening.”

Yuuki released a breath. “No, this is fine. So what if I dreamed about Sakamoto? This is nothing. Tomorrow, I’ll be dreaming about girls like I’m supposed to.” With a huff, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned off his alarm. With shaky steps, he pulled open his bedroom door, heading to the bathroom to forget about last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Comphet Mishima. Haven't gotten enough of him since I got a few more ideas to write out. But I'm glad to get this finished and out of the way. Now I have no choice but to stop procrastinating and actually do my homework so whoops.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


End file.
